Equivocaciones
by Backgroundnoise
Summary: Elena Gilbert no había cometido una equivocación en su vida.


Titulo: Equivocaciones

Paring: Damon/Elena

Sumario: Elena Gilbert no había cometido una equivocación en su vida.

Rating: +13

Autor: Lylou

Aviso: Contiene spoilers para "Do not genlte"

Disclaimer: No son míos. Si me pertenecieran a mí, no estaría escribiendo esto.

Nota: Este fic es otro punto de vista de una historia mía titulada "Errores", aunque no es necesario haberlo leído para entenderlo.

EQUIVOCACIONES

Elena Gilbert no había cometido una equivocación en su vida. Nunca. Algunas veces, se preguntaba si tal vez cuando era sólo una niña había hecho algo que no debía, algo caprichoso y egoísta sólo porque sí.

Pero no. Y a medida que se fue haciendo mayor, Elena sentía que sólo se había vuelto más perfecta cada vez. Tenía la familiar perfecta, las mejores notas de la clase, el novio perfecto, era puñetera capitana de las animadoras y hasta tenía el pelo perfecto.

Se suponía que tenía que estar contenta. Todos los que la veían desde fuera debían pensar que Elena Gilbert era perfecta, y que no había cometido una equivocación en toda su vida.

Pero ella no se sentía perfecta, ni feliz, ni nada. No se sentía nada en absoluto. Después del accidente de sus padres, todavía siguió junto a Matt un tiempo. No porque le quisiera—que lo hacía— o por que le necesitaba —qué lo hacía— sino porque se suponía que eso era lo que debía hacer. Lo que una buena y perfecta chica debía hacer. Aguantar el dolor, esperar a que pasara, y de mientras seguir yendo al cine del brazo de Matt Donovan.

Y le hubiera gustado. Le hubiera gustado mucho ser esa chica con una vida feliz y planeada. Pero muchas noches, Elena pensaba en desaparecer. En salir a hurtadillas de casa sin que su tía la escuchase, coger el coche y no volver jamás. Vivir otra vida, una que no fuera perfecta. Una vida en la que pudiera equivocarse.

Después llegó Stephan. Ella le quiso desde el primer minuto que le conoció; era imposible ser la chica que nunca se equivocaba y no quererle. Porque él era perfecto también.

Stephan siempre hacía lo que debía hacerse, siempre escuchaba, era considerado, dulce. Era perfecto; era otra no-equivocación para añadir a su larga lista de buenas decisiones. Stephan era indispensable para que ella siguiera siendo una buena chica. La clase de chica que nunca piensa en marcharse del pueblo sin decir adiós, que nunca quiere beber hasta olvidar toda la perfección de su vida cuando ya no puede soportarla más.

Esa era la chica que ella tenía que ser. Perfecta. Quizá ya no fuera la capitana de las animadoras, pero todo el mundo a su alrededor parecía saber lo que le convenía. Sus amigos, lo que le quedaba de familia…Stephan. Lo que una chica con una vida perfecta y maravillosa hubiera hecho, era aguantar y fingir aunque sintiera ganas de gritar. Aunque quisiera portarse mal, y dejarlo todo y a todos atrás. Poder ser Elena Gilbert y vivir sin tener que ser perfecta todo el tiempo.

Y entonces llegó Damon.

A la buena chica que ella tenía que ser, le hubiera gustado decir que nunca se fijó en él hasta que Damon empezó a portarse bien. Pero no. Mucho antes, mucho antes incluso de saber lo que él y Stephan eran, Elena ya se había fijado en él. Se había fijado en esos ojos azules que parecían muy viejos para ser de alguien tan joven, en la forma en la que le quedaba la ropa y en cómo la miraba a ella, cómo si la conociera de muchas vidas atrás.

Si. A la Elena Gilbert que nunca había cometido una equivocación en su vida, le hubiera gustado no haberse dado cuenta de nada de eso. Dejar que su perfecta existencia siguiera adelante sin equivocarse ni una sola vez.

Pero ahora mismo, esa Elena estaba conduciendo por la carretera que rodeaba Mystic Falls, hasta la mansión de los Salvatore.

Aquella mañana por primera vez en su vida, se había despertado y había decidido que ya no quería tener una vida perfecta. Que ya no tenía que fingir que sentía algo cuando no era así.

Elena suspiró y se saltó otra señal de Stop. Algunas veces se preguntaba cuánto se parecía a Katherine en realidad. A ella no le preocupaba en absoluto que su vida fuera perfecta, herir a los que la amaban—o a los que la habían amado—o que los demás se sintieran decepcionados con ella. Katherine Pierce no tenía que elegir entre ser buena o sentirse viva. Secretamente, Elena enviada eso; la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera. El valor de tomar una decisión que nadie más podía comprender.

La noche anterior había ido al baile de la década con Stephan, porque eso es lo que una buena chica hubiera hecho. Ella no quería, pero cuando Caroline se lo sugirió supo que eso era lo que todo el mundo esperaba que ella hiciera. Ir al baile con su guapo y perfecto novio, bailar, fingir que se reía y que se lo pasaba bien… que no pensaba en Damon.

Porque eso estaba mal; a las buenas chicas cómo ella no tenía que gustarles el hermano de su novio, ni aunque este se llamara Damon Salvatore. Igual que las chicas con una vida perfecta y feliz cómo la suya, no debían besar apasionadamente en el pasillo de un motel al malvado hermano de su encantador novio, pero ella lo había hecho. Y le había gustado. Mucho.

Así que después de aquello Elena necesitaba andar de puntillas porque si no tenía cuidado pronto cometería un error, cómo no ir al baile de la década con Stephan para ir con Damon. O no ir en absoluto al dichosos baile, y presentarse por sorpresa en casa de los Salvatore para ver a Damon. Eso era lo que a ella le hubiera gustado hacer, pero no era lo que se suponía que debía hacer. No era lo que las buenas chicas con el pelo perfecto hacían. Así que fue al baile con Stephan.

Pero Alaric, lo único además de su hermano que aun le daba la sensación de tener una familia, había muerto esa misma noche. A Alaric no le había servido que ella hubiera sido siempre una buena chica para seguir con vida, así que quizá fuera hora de pensar en otra cosa.

No había podido dormir más de dos horas y en cuanto vio el sol asomarse por la ventana de su habitación, Elena se subió al coche y condujo sin detenerse en ninguna señal de Stop hasta la casa de los Salvatore.

Quería equivocarse. Por primera vez en su vida quería que todos se sintieran decepcionados con ella, que no aprobaran su decisión. Quería no tener que fingir que era perfecta. Le quería a él.

Aparcó en frente de la entrada de la casa y tomó aire. Elena se miró en el espejo retrovisor y se dio cuenta de que tenía ojeras.

"_Las buenas chicas no tienen ojeras. Ellas duermen en vez de pensar en el hermano de su novio."_ Pensó.

Miró la gran casa a través del cristal de su coche, preguntándose si él estaría dentro. Y si estaría solo. De repente se dio cuenta horrorizada de que tal vez Damon tenía compañía. Y es que cuando Damon sufría mucha gente sufría también. Aunque muchos no lo recordarían después. Se lo imaginó sentado en el sofá del salón con los cuerpos de un par de chicas inconscientes—o incluso muertas—en la alfombra.

Elena tragó saliva y abrió la puerta del coche. Había ido hasta ahí para equivocarse, para tener que dejar de vivir cómo se suponía que debía hacerlo. Un par de chicas inconscientes en 'Casa Salvatore' no iban a impedírselo. Así que bajó del coche y caminó despacio hacia la puerta principal.

Se mordisqueó el labio nerviosa pensado en llamar, y apoyó la oreja en la puerta esperando escuchar música a todo volumen, gemidos o incluso algún grito, pero no escuchó nada. Solo silencio a través de la madera.

"_Solo los muertos viven aquí,"_ pensó, y era verdad.

Llamó a la puerta. Dos veces.

Más silencio. Elena volvió a pegarse a la puerta, intentando escuchar sus pisadas, o tal vez la voz de Damon gritándole que se largara de ahí. Pero no hubo nada.

Suspiró y entonces vio que la puerta del garaje estaba abierta. El Camaro azul de Damon estaba dentro.

"_Él está en casa, es solo que no quiere hablar contigo." _Pensó Elena._ "Le besaste y ya no eres esa buena chica que nunca se equivoca. Ya no te quiere."_

Sabía que no era cierto. Sabía que Damon Salvatore era la única persona del mundo que no necesitaba que ella fuera perfecta para quererla. A Damon no le importaba que ella le hiciera daño o que se equivocara cada día.

Y Elena lo sabía. Pero eso le sirvió de excusa para dar media vuelta, volver a su coche cabizbaja y conducir de vuelta a casa. De vuelta a su vida perfecta.


End file.
